Elephant Juice
by stphnyvillegas
Summary: Emily is disguising herself as a boy in order to help her family getting more food on the table working as a groundskeeper in a mansion owned by nobles, she meets a blonde that makes things even more complicated. give it a try please its my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Dainty**

I'm going to turn into a boy.

It was a decision Emily has been contemplating for the past 3 weeks, or a month you can say. Her family doesn't have much money, specially now with the drought, their farming is going to shit. No profit meant no food. The whole field that used to be lush with green vegetables is now a dry and sickening shade of yellow. So there stood Emily letting her sister wrap a bandage around her chest to hide her breast, there wasn't much to hide but she wouldn't want to risk it.

"Fuck! Katie, do you want me to pass out from not breathing properly? It's too tight."

"Male voice Ems, I'm not loosening it until you do it!"

"Please Katie?" her voice was even huskier when she made it deep, it sounded more like a teenage boy than a man, although it was good enough to fool anyone who didn't know better. Finally Katie did loosen it up a bit as she said she would and it made Emily instantly more comfortable.

"Do you think I should cut my hair too?"

"Well… you can always just hide it under a hat." suggested Katie. Which didn't sound like a bad idea?

The plan is to help her father with the maintenances of the Dukes home. It's the biggest house in Bristol, but you can call it a mansion and her fathers' job was to keep the outside looking pretty, clean, and proper. He didn't always need the job only until the farm died, but you can say it's good pay although not good enough. So as sweet as she is, Emily wanted to help. She had always been the more athletic and also the boyish one out of the twins. Playing games with boys, acting like one although she loved the fact that she was a girl, and lately she has been thinking about girls also just as a boy would. Most of her childhood was spent playing in the field. She loved the outdoors, so the job opportunity didn't sound like a bad idea to her. The catch was that the job had to be done by a male. Stupid sexist world they lived in. The Campbell's were the residents of the place but to be honest Emily didn't know much about them besides that they were noble blood and posh. She liked their money, did anything else really matter? No, and she could care less…

Today was her first day at the job. So she put her work uniform on after Katie left the room they shared and walked down stairs to be greeted by her family all staring at her.

"Fuck me with a stick, what happened to my sister?" said James. It seemed like it was Emily in their presence but she looked like a boy. Her brown work trousers and blue jumper made her skin look more attractively pale than it was already. Although her fiery red hair was hiding under a hat but still you can tell the color.

"What?" she asked

"Oh Emily, I think you just pulled this off dear." Those words of comfort came from her dad who wore a smile on his face, the kind of smile that felt honest and tender.

"Your dad is right love but just remember that you don't have to do this."

"Mum, I want too! So please just let me do this one thing plus it won't be for that long, just for spring and summer." so that meant only a couple months.

"Alright, alright. I'm just so nervous. What if you get caught! Can you imagine what could happen..."

They've gone through enough thinking about the consequences that they were all so tired of hearing it which made everyone sigh in annoyance besides Jenna who kept babbling on.

It was a bit chilly outside. Emily had been walking around following her dad learning what to do and how to do it. The house was bigger than what Emily though it would be and so creepy from the outside, or maybe it was just because it was foggy out that gave it that sort of vibe. Even though not creepy in a bad way, it was more like it was holding dark secrets or sad stories. As they continued to walk, Emily was introduced to the other workers all of them older than her, not very fun since her new name was Emilio and she was a long lost "nephew" from Spain. All the employees falling for the fake story as if their favorite thing to do was to eat shit, bull shit of course. She didn't forget to use her deeper voice around them either, all for the sake of the act.

Time went flying really quickly as the sun rose to a midpoint in the sky; it had become unusually hot for an April. She had been picking up fallen tree branches from the ground and trimming the hedge, watering the flowers, and mowing the dramatically large back yard. It was already past noon and about the time to go home. Emily only had one more job to do before leaving. It was to put hay for the horses in the barnyard. She doesn't like horses, so she lowered her head and dragged her feet so unwilling towards her destination. The sun warmed the back of her neck as she felt sweat slowly dragging its way downs her stomach to be absorbed by fabric or to evaporate leaving salts on her skin. It felt good as it did so, leaving a cool trail behind it. "Hard work always pays off." her father always said, right now she agreed with it because even though she was tired she was happy to accomplish everything. Step by step she came closer to the stable it was also as creepy as the house, with moss and vines growing on the dark wood like hands that raced to reach the top. The smell of manure hit Emily's nose, making her wonder why would anyone like horses. She grabbed the pitchfork and stabbed it to a pile of hay then dumped it into one of the slots with a horse, she continued doing so. There was like 13 horses, all really different colors and heights. One in particular was an ashy blonde, almost the color of sand or very light tea. It was a beautiful horse, tall and confident with a very nicely kept mane with braids in it. Who would do that, wondered Emily as she laughed silently to herself and walked closer to the horse. It lowered its head giving Emily permission to touch, which slowly Emily did. She was scared as she raised her hand, it inched closer and closer feeling the mammals hot breath on her hand. But as Emily was about to touch it the horse snapped at her hand, almost biting her with its huge teeth, giving Emily a fright. The horse then neighed as if it was laughing at her, making Emily feel used. She couldn't believe the horse just played a joke on her.

"She's trouble, don't mess with her." the voice startled Emily even more, she turned to the direction of the voice. It was a blonde. Wearing a dress, that wasn't too short or too long, it was beige. She wore barn boots and had her hair up in a messy ponytail, exposing her neck and her collar bone. Her skin was fair, and pale with a faint blush on her cheeks not to mention her lips that looked kissable and soft.. She look so graceful, and dainty. It made Emily bite her lower lip and swallow, making her dizzy and breathe shallow. The most captivating thing about the girl was her eyes. They were blue, the kind of blue that you would only see on the sunniest days, when there weren't clouds hanging around obscuring the sky.

"Deaf of something and what are you doing in here?"

"Wow, sorry, I'm Emily-O" she almost forgot her name but she cleared her throat.

"Emilio! That's me. I'm the new employee, groundskeeper" The blonde didn't seem to see the faultier in the red heads answer. To be honest, she seemed uninterested, but still walked towards Emily with a basket of carrots that Emily was too busy perving to notice before.

"Right." The Blonde was so beautiful, Emily couldn't stop staring at her as she petted the horse and fed it a carrot that it happily munched. She was lovely, and the dress really complimented her breast, as she stared at her cleavage now that it was close enough to see. _Stop perving_ she though, so she looked up at the blonde that was to her surprise staring back at Emily with a knowing look. Being caught red handed admiring her beauty.

The blonde smiled at her "You're so sweaty," chuckling at her as she handed Emily the basket of carrots and started walking away towards the stable door, she was about to leave when she turned around and said "I'm Naomi by the way, and she only eats carrots." With that she left, _who eats carrots_, thought Emily. Her question was answered as the ashy blonde horse lowered its head to steal a carrot from the basket Emily was holding. With a shrug Emily dumped the carrots into the floor so the horse could it eat herself after almost biting Emily she didn't want to have any contact with it.

The jobs for the day were done. The sun was setting as evening came, she met her father and went home. They talked about their day as they walked. Emily didn't pay much attention to what she was saying of what her dad was saying. On her mind was only the lush lips of Naomi, her eyes, hey blonde thin hair, her cleavage. She began to day dream about seeing her again tomorrow, what she would say, what she would like to do to her. Unconsciously Emily smiled at her silly thoughts, _I wouldn't mind falling in love,_ she though.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so thankful for everyone that decided to read my story and reviewing it and added it to your alerts. You have no idea how much I almost didn't post it because i didn't know what kind of chances it had. haha but thank you. i'll try to update as often as i can. i really want to finish this story and i already sort of know how i want it to go and end. if you see any mistakes please tell me, i'm all for harsh criticism as well so don't hold back on me. this story is set back in the 1800's, or around that time i'm not sure and im sorry about this chapter i think its a bit long and hopefully it doesn't drag on, i hate that.. i love you naomily fans, we're the best fandom lol**

**Chapter two: Perplex**

After the first day at work Emily hadn't realized how exhausted she was until she had finished dinner. She had a really atrocious cabbage soup made by her dear beloved mom.

"Did you make this from the dog's piss?" asked James as he plugged his nose, his comment made Katie snort from keeping her laughter in. The look in their mothers face was so comical and hilarious.

"ROB! Did you just not hear what your child said! Do something!" snapping out of the thought that Rob was having he looked straight at James with a death glare.

"OI! lad, check there's no foxes roaming by the hen coop, NOW!" with a grunt James left, mumbling something under his breath. Rob turned to Emily with a big smile and a wink.

"You know, today was really successful. Nobody suspected a thing! It was great Jenna; I really think we can pull this off. If Emily still wants to, that is." He nods to Emily for reassurance.

"Mhm, yeah dad. Thanks for dinner mom, can i please be excused, I'm tired?" Her mom said yes and continued her conversation with Rob and Katie.

The redhead walked up stairs, she had already warmed up a bath for herself, heating water up and dumping into the tub, then adding cold water to make it just right. She shut the door behind her, and took her cap off, massaging her scalp and letting her red locks flow. Emily is a very beautiful girl, although she didn't feel beautiful. She didn't know how mesmerizing she was, having a sister as Katie. They were twins, two different people with some same features. Her sister was voluptuous, Emily was more simpler, but had a soft, angelic beauty. Nothing is more close to perfection as that. She took her jumper off and then un-wrapped the bandage from her chest, feeling better afterwards. Then came off her trousers and boots. Slowly she dipped in; it was so nice to be wrapped around warmth. Her muscles felt a lot better, and as the soothing sensation tingled her body, her mind also starting thinking of the thing that made Emily tingle earlier that day. Her name is Naomi. Becoming completely ignorant of her actions, Emily's nails starting glazing up and down her thighs slowly, as she closed her eyes. Digging deeper and lower every time. The familiar warmth becoming more intense between her legs._ What the hell am I doing?_She asked herself, after realizing what she was doing to herself. Torturing herself with fantasies that could only be fantasies. One can dream, she continued soaking in the water not long before washing her body and cleaning her hair. She stepped out and put the pajamas she set out earlier. Ready for bed, and ready to dream.

The sun wasn't out yet as Emily was waking up. Her body feeling sore, as she stretched. She went down stairs to have a bite to eat and for some tea, before she got ready to leave. Emily got ready, wrapping the bandage around her chest and dressed up. She was actually always looking forward to work, being out of the house and away from Katie and her mum really brought peace to mind. She didn't have to pretend she liked boys as she talked to Katie about them, or she didn't have to pretend to be a perfect daughter around her mum. She was herself as she watered plants, washed the horses, cleaned windows, fixed squeaking hinges, and anything else. All those things distracted her from problems at home.

It's been weeks since she'd seen Naomi ever since she called her sweaty. The first couple days Emily had been worried about her, maybe she had imagined her, and even the thought of Naomi being a ghost came to her silly mind. However rumors run fast around the mansion with the employs, as it turns out the Campbell's were in France visiting a cousin. It relaxed Emily knowing she was going crazy by making Naomi up. Never the less Emily kept hoping to see her again, and soon. As a consequence, today was Emily's lucky day. As she was walking the dogs, all her hope escalated as a carriage approached the estate. To be as helpful as she could be, she made her way to the house entrance, to help carry the luggage. The carriage slowing down, coming to a stop right by Emily. The door opened to letKieran, the duke, out. After followed Gina, Kieran's wife, she reached for Emily's hand for support as stepped out and asked the maids to get a bath ready. Not before turning to Emily with a wink, and a thank you. Naomi's delicate hand reached out the door, Emily took it in her own, helping her out. She looked radiant in her dress but her face was covered by a large hat.

"How was your trip Miss Campbell?" Asked Emily. The question made Naomi turn to face Emily, looking shocked at the realization of who had helped her and who was holding her hand.

Naomi had thought the hand felt nice, and soft, but couldn't put a face to it. Now knowing that it was from the new groundskeeper, the boy who almost got bite by her horse, the boy who had red hair, the boy who had sneaked into her mind ever since she made eye contact. The innocent act as they hand felt different.

"Emilio... Thank you for asking. It was nice, i guess. Can you stop gawking at me and get my bags up to my room please." Naomi couldn't help her bitchiness from spilling. Her respond took Emily by surprise, but she did as she was told. She then realized that she was just here for work, not for Naomi. Emily had never been inside the house, so she followed Naomi. The house was big, all posh, with chandeliers hanging in every room. Huge paintings on the walls, there was even one of Naomi with her same bored look on her face. It made Emily giggle to herself seeing that even on a painting she had the same bitchy look. Naomi turned around half way up the stairs.

"Did you just giggle?" she asked.

"Yeah sorry. You just have the same look in all of your paintings." She hadn't realized what had said until it was too late; she looked up to Naomi to see her reaction. Naomi was looking around the room to her face in the paintings. Then she laughed, turning back around towards her room.

"Yeah, I haven't noticed. It makes me seem boring, with the same facial expression all the time." said Naomi with a sigh as they walked into her room.

"I don't find you boring." It was only a whisper, but Naomi heard Emily perfectly, making blood rush to her cheeks as she blushed. Her room was cliché, it looked like any other room in the house, although this room was filled with nice smell of daisies, and the wall across her bed was a giant window. Letting the sun shine in, giving the room of feeling of warmth and coziness, it was a nice cliché.

"You seem tired." Emily stated the obvious as Naomi lounged on her chaise while she set the bags down. Naomi was staring at Emily like she had that day in the stable. The blonde ran her index finger across her collar bone as it tuck out a bit she also licked her lips as well. Under Naomi's gaze, Emily felt hot and it wasn't because of the temperature in the room but it also made her a bit bold. She walked towards Naomi and kneed down to be eye to eye with her.

"Who's gawking now?" The red head said with a gentle smile, it was easy to playing around with Naomi, it felt like she knew her for years now and Naomi felt the same too, for some reason they seemed comfortably natural.

"Still you, silly boy." The warmth that grew in Emily's heart had vanished. She had forgotten about being a boy, she liked this girl, but the girl didn't know who she really was. The red head cleared her throat, regretting being so flirtatious.

"I have to walk the dogs." Emily remembered, as she got up to leave, but Naomi grabbed her hand before she could go.

"No, stay, please."

"But i have to fini-" she was going to say 'finish' but she was interrupted.

"I'll go with you then; I have to stretch my legs after sitting for hours."

"You don't have to Nai..."

"I want to, so don't start feeling special. Meet me outside with some lemonade, I'm going to change." Emily wasn't even out of the door when Naomi started undressing, she unzipped her dress but Emily looked away. She had better morals, so she closed the door behind her, and walked to the kitchen asking one of the maids for 2 glasses of lemonade.

The excitement of being alone with Naomi gave her the tingles. It wasn't long before Naomi was outside wearing a high skirt and a white blouse. The day was nice and sunny, although the winds was blowing a bit, making Naomi's blonde hair flow, and sometimes get in her face. Emily kept thinking about how the next time her hair got in her face she was going to push it away, but when the time came she got shy and decided not to. The girls casually talked about common things, Naomi's trip to France, the nice weather, hobbies, and favorite food. It was all innocent, until Emily's hand accidentally brushed against Naomi's. Naomi looked down at their hands just millimeters from contact. The feeling of their flesh touching again, was a strong sense of lust.

"How do you find the girls in town?" the question came from the blonde, which was still looking down. _Is she asking if i fancy anyone?_Thought Emily.

"I dunno, I'm not really looking. Things are really complicated at home so I can't really."

"I know what you mean. We actually went to France to meet a man. He wants my hand in marriage; I'm not ready for that kind of change." Naomi looked over to Emily, who was looking ahead, she seemed nonchalant to the confession Naomi just made. They walked in silence for a while, not noticing how far away they were from Naomi's home. The girls had walked so much that they were at the edge of the estate, which where a thick forest began. They sat down under a tree, not being able to bare the hot sunbeams.

"Then don't do it, don't get married." Emily finally said, they looked at each other. There was a nice breeze that caused some of Naomi's hair to get on her face. Without thinking Emily reached up to tuck it because her ear. Maybe it was the heat, or the long walk but they both felt light headed. Emily didn't break contact though, her finger then grazed along the girls jaw line, loving the softness and texture, stopping just below her lips. Her thumbs wanting to badly touch. Emily never felt this way about anyone, she was intrigued by her. Naomi felt the same, she liked the way they looked at each other, she liked the way her body reacted at her touch, and she liked the way she felt around this particular person but it also scared her.

Naomi started leaning in, slowly. Scared of what she was about to do, but her lips soon made contact with Emily's cheek. Emily was still the whole time. It was a quick gesture that caused her to close her eyes enjoying the butterflies in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Blasé**

The day was sunny, and moist. It made the Naomi's hair to stick to the nape of her neck. there was a vibe in the air of happiness and relaxation. Even Gina felt it, so she gave all the workers the day off. A lovely considerate thought from the Campbell's but, Naomi wasn't too happy about it. She was going to miss seeing Emilio. After the day she had kissed his cheek everything felt differently. Are boys really suppose to have soft cheeks, or rosy lips, or beautiful eyes that had a feminine sense to them. She hadn't ever encountered a male with that quality of beauty. Emilio is special, thought Naomi.

"Love, I'm going to the market with your father if you'd like to come. It'll be fun to mingle a bit." Gina seemed thrilled to be going out, she adored seeing the village people and meeting them.

"Sure, why not. I'm already dressed." Naomi said seeming uninterested with a roll of her eyes.

She stepped out of the carriage with the help of her lady in waiting, who soon took an umbrella to shade Naomi. They walked along the market place, it was filled with people and stands with things that were being sold. Everyone seemed happy, kids chased after another, laughter everywhere. The smell of fresh fruit in the air. It all made Naomi feel alive, something that had been missing ever since she knew she was being engaged. It was as if the life was sucked out of her, she wasn't ready for that type of change. Specially now that she was figuring out who she really was and the things she hoped for the future. Truthfully marriage wasn't in the the picture. Naomi wanted to travel through Europe, Asia, Africa, everywhere. She wanted to learn about the rest of the world, and cultures. The globe consisted of other lands, not just England. Her thoughts were interrupter by a flash of red in the distance. She didn't know anyone else with that sort of hair color. As Naomi approached the person, surely enough it was Emilio but, he wasn't alone. A girl was behind him, and covered his eyes whispering something in his ear.

"Probably the 'guess who' game", mumbled the blonde under her breath. Emilio had turned around with a small smile on his face after being able to see again. The girl then pulled him in for a kiss.

If there was an emotion to explain how Naomi felt, they wouldn't completely grasp the concept. Was it jealousy that engulfed her and made her feel sick. But why should i be jealous, I'm not even sure if he likes me... I'm not even sure that i like him, Naomi thought. The only person she was fooling was herself. She did like him though, more than she wanted to. But still Naomi didn't look away from them as they shared that chaste kiss. Emilio almost seemed bored after it took place, although the other brunette girl was dazed. The girl had long dark hair, with tan skin. her eyebrows were thick, and face was an oval shape. Naomi didn't think she was Emilio's type, if he had one. Specially for the fact that the brunette was taller than Emilio and it just didn't look right. The brunette leaned in again to steal another kiss, but Emilio turned away towards the direction of Naomi and their eyes met for a split second before he looked away towards the girl and whispered something to her and the brunette smiled widely and walked away with a skip to her step. Naomi let out a sigh of breath she was holding in. Emilio fixed his hat and walked towards Naomi with his left hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his neck. That movement caused his shirt to rise a couple inches to expose his toned stomach and obliques that outlined his hipbone.

It was almost like time went in slow motion for Naomi. As Emilio's skin was revealed, and it made her hot. Hotter than any burning flame could. The heat was in the pit of her stomach, making her bite her lower lip before letting her body unwillingly settle to shallow breaths as it caught up to her hurricane of emotions.

Is there such a thing as love at first site? wondered Naomi. The same feelings were woken up as she first saw him in the stables, which almost seemed like yesterday.

"Miss Campbell, you look beautiful today and its so nice seeing you." It was that husky voice that brought her back from her day dream and the compliment brought a smile to the blondes face.

"Why thank you, nice to see you too."

"Mind if i walk with you?" asked Emilio

"No, course not."

They walked in silence, it was a bit awkward with Naomi's lady in waiting just standing by not far, pretending not to listen.

"It's going to be a good summer, i can feel it." commented Emilio.

"Yeah, i get that feeling too. Do you have any special plans?" asked the blonde.

"Well i have been thinking about sailing off, once I'm done working for your parents." That answer had taken Naomi by surprise, she hadn't expected Emilio to leave so soon.

"What about you Naoms." the nick names dripped off the red heads tongue in the most natural way possible.

"I don't know to be honest." she stopped then, and asked her lady in waiting to leave them alone sounding irritated and once she was gone she looked at Emilio with twinkling eyes, like she was about to reveal a bit secret.

"I think I'm going to run away for a bit." Naomi whispered causing Emilio to gasp out loud with bug eyes and the color draining from his face as he heard the news.

"But you can't, they'll send the army to look for you." but as Emilio continued to scold the blonde, she noticed how all the hope left her hopeful eyes, and how she internally had an argument with herself about how it was a stupid idea. Seeing the passion burn out of the blonde, caused the redhead to feel guilty for being inconsiderate about Naomi, she had feelings too, and had the right to do normal things like anyone else.

"but you know," continued the red head.

"I'd run away with you." Naomi's head slowly went up to meet the eyes of Emilio. Was this guy crazy, he'd get in trouble too, even more. But they were young and adrenaline was flowing between the two at the thought of being rebels together. Together.

"Oh! I got you something." Said Emilio, as he awkwardly reached into his pocket. His pockets weren't that deep or big, but he really reached in there moving around his hand as if there was so many things. He came out with a bracelet. It was handmade from hemp, with a carved bird in the middle.

"It's so beautiful." whispered Naomi, she always got gifts but nothing ever so meaningful as a simple hand made bracelet. Emilio helped her tie it on, and it was perfect. The blonde couldn't help the radiant smile of hers to spread across her face. Or the a slight blush creep on her neck and cheeks. As Emilio tied Naomi's bracelet the dark girl that was once flirting with Emilio showed up again and their moment was ruined. The girl went straight to Emilio's side and put her arms around his waist, claiming him as her property. It upset Naomi, how one minute he was flirting with her all the while his girlfriends our whatever she was, was not far...

'oh, miss Naomi this is Mandeh' Naomi just did a small nod to let her know that she was just any basic bitch to her and her presence didn't mater. Mandeh on the other hand did a small curtsy in return but couldn't help herself from looking her up and down with a mean gaze. there was no pleasure for Mandeh in doing a curtsy, it was only because of Naomi's social status. Soon there was Gina next to Naomi telling her it was time to go, and so Naomi left Emilio and Mandeh without saying good bye. The fact that Emilio introduced Mandeh in such a vague way infuriated Naomi. It's was just 'this is Mandeh' not 'my friend Mandeh' or 'my girlfriend Mandeh' just Mandeh. Giving space for the mind to just fill in the blanks.

*Emily's POV*

Seeing Naomi walk away, hurt Emily more than anything. She didn't even say bye.

"I can't believe she can't tell, I knew the second I saw you." Said Mandeh, after Naomi was out of ear short. Mandeh had always been a childhood friend. Although as the time past and they grew, and started to wonder, Mandeh and Emily became a bit experimental. Mandeh started having feeling for Emily, which Emily couldn't return.

"Shh, keep your voice down. Someone could hear you!" The red head looked around to see if anyone had listened. The coast was clear.

Emily honestly didn't want Mandeh knowing anything. The less people knew the secret, the less complicated things would be. Life isn't that simple though, there is always those people that get in your way.

"I saw the way you were looking at her, Naomi I mean. You must be a bit mental if you think she'll ever fancy you." Mandeh has always been been blunt about things, but this was stupid. She knew nothing about the way Naomi or Emily felt. With her big eyes Mandeh scowled at Emily, patronizing her.

"People like her don't want anything to do with people like us," Mandeh continued since Emily didn't say anything.

"Plus it's not like she really even knows the real you. You're lying to her and yourself."

"That's none of your business." Emily turned from her and started walking back towards home, she was hurt by her words. They held some sort of truth.

Emily was the sensitive twin, the fragile one, the smaller one. Words hurt more than physical blows. At the moment all the red head wanted was some kind of 'happy world'. With all the problems at home and the stressing about getting caught was getting to her. So she would sometimes day dream about lovely things like Naomi. It never failed to subconsciously creep a smile on her face or make her day better.

"Emily wait!" Mandeh followed her, grasping Emily's wrist as she reached out and spun her around. The action brought them face to face and only a couple inches away. Mandeh's hand slipped into Emily's hand and she intertwined their fingers. The red head could feel the sweat in Mandeh's hand. It was gross and made her shiver, making the Indian girl think it was a good sign.

"Look." Mandeh said, as she brought their hands up so Emily could see.

"I'm here. She has another life. I know you, in and out, the true you. I know you want to sail off. We can do that. I could go with you. She can't leave her house with out being escorted by someone. I would make love to you on the beach if that's what you want. You can't see that?"

"Mandeh I... dunno." Emily didn't know what to say. Or what to think at the moment so she looked down at the ground. What is there to do? She knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"Will you just let things happen and be mine?" Mandeh reached up with her other hand to tilt Emily's face back up, and slowly Mandeh kissed Emily. It was a soft kiss, the red head felt nothing though. Mandeh was right though, she was there chasing after her. it was time she gave into this game they were playing.

"Ok." Emily whispered, with a sigh.

**okay, yeah i know i haven't updated in a while and i am honestly sorry for that because i know how it sucks when you like a story but they never update. if there is typos and bad grammar please remember that i dont have a beta. I had it done just didn't know how to upload it. follow me on TWITTER because that's what i do with my life now, dont really get on tumblr anymore since it gets me bored now. OMG aren't you guys happy for the new skins with lily and kat? hell yeah, so twitter name is 'stphnyvillegas' :) OH some one asked about why its called 'Elephant Juice' well, if you go to urban dictionary you could find out. please review, just so i know what you guys think... ttyl xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**holy cow it has been a while, hasnt it? im so very sorry guys :( i know how it feels to keep waiting for a new update. but honestly just know that im going to try to update sooner specially because its becoming summer and i think ill have more inspiration. winter has been bad for me, ive been heart broken and just been feeling real sad. but whatever.. depression is real, thank god i go to a doctor though. ANYWAY please tell me know what you think about this chapter, please! review, tell me how your life is going, tell me how i can improve, let me know if it doesnt make sense or its just boring you. oh and let me know how excited you are for the new skins! I LOVE YOU :) **

The next day Emily got ready as usual and made her way to the Campbell's. She was there earlier than usual, the sun hadn't came up yet and there was still a night chill hanging around. The birds weren't chirping so it was around 4 in the morning. Why would emily wake up so early? There was no explanation, she just couldn't sleep anymore. Her mind wouldn't let her rest and her body felt like it needed to keep moving, it's wasn't tired. She was just simply restless. Sigh after sigh, she felt like something was bothering her but didn't know what and so with yet another exasperated, long, breath full, sigh she walked into the Campbell stables. She brought the horses carrots from her parents farm and apples from the market.

When she was done she walked into the employees kitchen, since the lights were on she assumed someone else was up too. Emily's suspicions were correct as there was noise coming from the kettle as it whistled. Suddenly there was a scream and the sound of objects hitting the ground. The noise startled Emily, making her turn to the direction it came from. She saw some one in the shadows with arms full of food, it was a bit dark where the person stood, she could only make out a silhouette.

"Hey you thief, piss off before I knock your lights out." Emily said as she walked towards the person, but as she got closer...

"What!? This is my fucking house." Naomi, met her half way, where she was able to be distinguished in the light.

"Jesus, Naomi! You scared me."

"I scared you? You're the one that showed up unannounced. What are you doing here at this time? it's too early."

"I'm sorry, Miss Campbell," Emily said as she bent down to pick up the jars of jam Naomi had dropped. Thankfully it didn't break.

"I just thought it was a good idea, if you'd like I could leave and come back when I'm suppose to." she concluded and she looked at Naomi more intently while giving her the jam jar back.

Naomi's features where profound and beautiful in the dim light. Her skin seemed soft and clear, with a hint of a tan. No one would notice the change of color on her skin, for it wasn't that different but Emily noticed because she loved to analyze the blonde girl. Every little pore on Naomi's face, every small beauty mark, laugh lines, the hair on her eyebrows, long thick eyelashes, those blue eyes that seemed to dilate around the red head. Everything about Naomi captivated Emily, it made her a slave to her beauty. If Emily was in anyway good at painting she would have loved to paint Naomi over and over again, drawing every detail like a great artist. Time seemed to slow down as Emily looked down at Naomi's lips, they moved in slow motion for her. Her lips seemed to be just yelling at the world to be kissed. Or maybe it was just to Emily.

_yeah I would kiss you,_ she thought.

But before she knew it, Naomi kicked Emily on the shin. Not too hard though but enough to make her alive and alert.

"Helloooo? what is wrong with you!? What are you looking at. Have you even listened to me. Don't make me complain to my parents about you, Emilio." This really brought Emily to reality. She stepped away from the blonde giving them space because she felt she was suffocating. The space made her think a lot more clearly.

"No, please don't. I like working here. I'm sorry Miss, I just couldn't help but notice..." Emily trailed off looking everywhere but at Naomi. She couldn't admit about the observations she made.

She would totally know I was staring and staring is rude and weird, Emily thought. So to distract the blonde and herself from what she was about to say, Emily stated the obvious.

"Down for a snack, are we? Or breakfast I should say. Please, let me." Emily reached out to help Naomi with all the stuff she was caring, and setting them on the table. with out thinking Emily started making Naomi a sandwich and also one for herself. The blonde looked at her suspiciously.

"You're just not going to continue what you were saying? 'Help but notice' what exactly?" asked Naomi.

"Couldn't help but notice your skin seemed tanner. " she said it looking down to hide her embarrassment and shyness. But to the blonde it sounded nonchalant.

"Yeah, guess it happened yesterday when I visited the village. It was sunny."

"Yeah it was, here's your sandwich Miss."

"Thank you Emilio. You know, I'm sorry about yesterday. Leaving without saying good bye."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Emily said.

"So are you and that Mandeh girl?" asked Naomi as she took a bite of her sandwich. It was so yummy she hummed in approval.

"Yeah, I guess you can say so." Answered Emily. In all honesty, it was none of Naomi's business, she was going to be engaged soon. Did it even matter? They both continued eating in silence. Naomi got up and fixed their tea. As if Emily's answer hadn't fazed her.

"So I'v-" said Naomi.

"Have you t-"said Emily.

They both interrupted each other without meaning to. Emily was the one that nodded towards the blonde to continue.

"Think you can help me with a little favor, or are you busy around the house?" It took Emily a while to answer because it was hard for her to swallow the sandwich without a drink. Which Naomi took as a bad sign.

"Honestly don't know why I'm asking. I NEED you to do something for me. Just get the horse ready soon." she didn't even finish her sandwich and tea and left. It seemed she was fuming in anger.

"Okay?" mumbled Emily as she watch Naomi leave her. She was always acting 'hot and cold' it seemed.

Emily got two horses and waited for Naomi at the back entrance. As Naomi showed up seconds later with ease she mounted her horse and Emily did the same. But as she climbed Naomi didn't even wait for her to be on the horse, because with an 'EYA!' Naomi took off at full speed. If the redhead was being honest she wasn't used to riding on horse at such speed as Naomi. Horses are dangerous but secretly Emily was just scared of the creature. But with no time to really think about her fear she got on her horse and was off before losing Naomi. They rode for a while, never on a main road that was taken by most people only through the forest and fields.

*Naomi POV*

"Do you even know where you're going?" Yelled Emilio, Naomi turned to look at him and laughed.

"Yes, I do." She replied while laughing. not believing why she thought that was funny, although it was for the fact that Emilio looked so scared on that horse. So Naomi slowed down, they were close anyway.

"Why do you look so scared Emilio. You don't trust me; think I'm going to kill you and hide your body out here?" Naomi said playfully.

"No..." Emilio's answer didn't seem so honest to Naomi.

"Relax, we're here."

Emilio took in the surrounding. They were in a forest, trees all around. There was a peaceful sense that overwhelmed them both. They kept riding a bit more down a trail then came upon a small lake.

"It's a beautiful place, I come here when I want to get away." Naomi wasn't sure why she admitted that but she couldn't help it. Maybe she thought it but didn't intentionally mean to say it out loud.

"Yeah... Beautiful." Naomi looked at Emilio then, he had been staring at her. They stared at each other. Naomi blushed, there was a tension in the air. Naomi got a strange feeling Emilio called her beautiful and not the scenery. The first one to break the tension was the blonde. She got off her horse and walked a bit farther on the trail, pulling her horse, Emilio did the same.

Before long they were in front of a small house. There was vines growing from the ground up, against the walls. Its roof seemed like it was falling apart. There wasn't even glass in the windows and the front door was off its hinges.

Even though it seemed like it was haunted and completely destroyed, it warmed Naomi's stomach and brought so many memories. The old Campbell cottage used to be Naomi's as a child. She would spend her summer days here, swimming in the lake and playing with her dolls in the house. After the years she grew out of it and neglected the place, letting time take its toll and make it old and faulty.

"So you really are going to kill me." the voice came from the red head boy but it sounded a bit sweeter than usual. It took Naomi aback because he sounded so childish, confused and scared. Almost like a came from a girl. Never the less it brought a small pang of butterflies to Naomi for some reason. She went up to him and rubbed his arm to comfort him.

"No Fitch, this is my special cottage. I know it looks scary but I brought you here so you can help me bring it back to life."

Emilio's eyes brightened and instantly there was a smile right after.

"Don't ever worry me like that again, you genuinely had me scared for my life." The read head then gently pushed Naomi a bit from her shoulder.

"Hey don't push a lady." the blonde pushed back playfully.

"Who's here to stop me, huh." Emilio pushed again, with a smirk.

"Don't think I won't defend myself." this time Naomi pushed extra hard and made Emilio take a couple steps back.

"Alright, alright, just so you know that hurt. Guess I really have to watch myself out around you." he winked at her.

_Why do you have to be so cute_, thought Naomi.

The time flew by as they swept the dry leaves out, brushed the cobwebs away, dusted the old furniture that was there. There was already cleaning equipment in a closet so there was no need to go back to the house. They fell into easy conversation like most of the time. Naomi explained about her childhood and all the silly things she would do. She even took her behind the cottage, where there was a swing hanging from a tall branch of an old tree.

The blonde had so many walls up for the whole world, but when something makes her forget about getting hurt by letting some one in, she lets go and spills all her thoughts, memories, and feelings. That's how Emilio made her feel, his charm made her forget about all the bad stuff. Although his spell would only last so long before she realized how close she was letting him in and she would pull away.

"Earlier... You were going to say something before I interrupted." Said Naomi. They were outside enjoying the warm air, Emilio was pulling down on the swing to make sure it could still hold some weight.

"Oh yeah," the redhead remembered. "It was nothing."

Naomi didn't believe him but she wasn't going to keep pressing so she shrugged. Didn't take long though before Emilio spoke up.

"Actually, I was going to ask you about that French bloke. Are you going to marry him Naomi?"

"I don't know? I don't want to think about it honestly."

"I see." Naomi noticed as Emilio sat on the swing and began to push off the ground. She stared at him, he wasn't looking so she took advantage. He was so famine, everything about him. Could he be?

"Have you ever played 'spider'?" Asked Naomi.

"No." He said

Naomi walked toward him and grabbed both ropes on the side of the swing, making it stay still.

"Well, we both swing together. I get on top of you and we swing. Do you get it?" Emilio looked confused. So Naomi without his permission, straddled him before she could think about it longer and regret it. Her legs were hanging behind Emilio.

They both blushed intensely, Naomi for not being able to believe how bold she was and Emilio for not being able to believe how close their bodies where. Naomi made herself comfortable and placed her hand just below his on the ropes that held the swing up, she stared at those brown eyes taking them in, the brown pools looked glossy and soft. They gave birth to butterflies in her stomach that were now filling her up. They filled up all her emptiness that was there before. She had never felt something as intense as what she felt in that moment. Something in her assured her that Emilio felt the same.

"Swing." she whispered ever so lightly, not wanting to be loud enough to scare her butterflies away.


End file.
